Different types of exercise are increasingly popular. One such form of exercise is Pilates, and an increasing number of Pilates studios are being established.
One form of equipment used for Pilates is the Pilates chair. Originally called the Wunda Chair, different variations of this chair have come into existence over time. However, certain characteristics of these chairs have existed for many years. For example, these chairs typically include a lever that is pressed down and that is attached to the chair by one or more springs. These springs, and the resistance they provide to the lever as the lever is pressed down, may be adjusted by repositioning the spring ends so as to stretch or compress the spring thereby providing more or less resistance.
Oftentimes, an instructor in a Pilates studio teaches a class of two or more students. Such classes are increasingly popular given the cost of one-on-one instruction. Pilates classes whereby each student uses a Pilates chair are increasingly popular because a number of exercises may be performed on a Pilates chair. Accordingly, a Pilates studio offering such classes will have a number of Pilates chairs on hand. However, space is often at a premium in Pilates studios so the storage of Pilates chairs may be an issue.
Recently, several attempts have been made to address the storability of Pilates chairs. For example, Peak Pilates has proposed a stackable chair named the MVe™ Fitness Chair which is disclosed in the pending applications having International Publication Nos. WO 2007/146901 A2 and WO 2007/146902 A2. Literature associated with this chair indicates that it weighs just over 30 pounds and that as many as five such chairs may be stacked. However, given the weight and relatively bulky configuration of this chair, it does not appear that these chairs may be easily stacked. Furthermore, in order for this chair to be stacked, the position of the lever and the transverse rod which attaches the lever to the chair, must first be repositioned. And when these chairs are later unstacked for use, the lever and transverse bar must again be repositioned.
Another chair described in the above-referenced WO 2007/146902 A2 publication involves a folding frame to reduce the size of the chair and the space required to store it. Another chair involving a folding operation is disclosed in International Publication No. US 2007/0037677 A1. However, to fold the frame, the frame includes several pivoting connections which may compromise the rigidity and feel of the chair when in use. The folding aspect of the frame involves additional moving parts which may also wear out.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide an exercise chair, such as that which may be used for Pilates exercises, that addresses the foregoing shortcomings.